


Sparks and Gears

by hanojeinstein



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Just me writing a fun story with my self insert OCs, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanojeinstein/pseuds/hanojeinstein
Summary: A story and world I created for my OC characters to live in. Based loosely off of Dungeons and Dragons 5th Edition.





	Sparks and Gears

The first thing I felt after what seemed like an eternity of falling was a rock right in my back. I groaned and rolled over, crawling onto my knees, and took stock of my situation. 

“All my limbs. Check. Dusty cave. Check. Dirt tunnel I’d just finished tumbling down. Check,” I picked up my sword and my pack, which had thankfully followed me down the tunnel, and glanced around at my surroundings. The cave I’d found myself in was small and musty. A small amount of light came down from the tunnel, illuminating the rock covered floor. There were no imprints in the dust and dirt other than mine. No one had been down here for a long time. 

Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, I appeared to be okay as well. My thin leather armour had done its job well. My long brown hair had a few twigs tangled up in it, but I’d have to deal with those later.

I leaned against the cavern wall, and sighed. “This was supposed to be a good day. I was supposed to have a nice walk in the forest, eat my lunch, and maybe find a new walking stick. Not trip, fall down a hole and wind up in a cave who know how deep underground!” I kicked a rock in frustration, which bounced off the stone wall, hitting me in the leg. “And now I have another bruise. GAH, this day is the worst,” I pouted.

I slid down the wall, and closed my eyes, trying to think of anything I could do. Nothing came to me. The tunnel I’d come from was too steep to climb back up, and definitely too deep to call for help. “I could try a spell,” I mused aloud, then shook my head. I only knew a few, and given my lack of skill was more likely to hurt myself than make any progress. The burn scars on my leg was proof enough of that. 

Utterly out of ideas, I was losing hope when I felt a faint breeze against my cheek. Turning my head I noticed something I hadn’t yet, namely a small opening in the stone wall opposite me, just wide enough that I could squeeze through. 

I scurried over and peered into the next gap. It was much darker on the other side, but I could still make out the general shape of the room. I slipped through and found myself in a circular chamber of smooth stone carved with patterns I couldn’t make out. A doorway was carved on the opposite side of the room, but a slab of stone blocked it. There was another small hole in the wall opposite mine.

“Alright Alice, you’re stuck in a strange cave in the forest, and you’ve stumbled into some creepy ruins. This place was clearly made by someone, so there must be a way out, right?” I examined the doorway, but couldn’t find any way to open it. The other hole was also out, as it was way to small for me to fit. There were no other exits either. “Welp… things can’t get any worse from here.”

The giant scorpion lurking in the second hole chose that moment to make itself known. It’s chitin scrapped along the stone floor as it approached, claws snapping and brandishing its stinger. I was at least 3 feet long, it’s tail another 4 on top of that. Its beady black eyes shone in the dark, and its mandibles clacked menacingly. I swore and drew my sword. 

The scorpion charged at me, jabbing with its stinger. I parried with my sword, and the blow glanced off it. One of the claws snipped at my leg, and I jumped back, just out of range. The damn thing was much faster than I’d thought. 

While I was quite experienced with the sword, this was my first real fight. No holding back or pulling punches. This was a battle with a creature that very much wanted to kill me. I planted my feet firmly into the ground, and held my blade ready, waiting for the beast’s next move. 

The scorpion came at me again, this time swinging it’s oversized tail. I ducked and barely dodged the deadly poison tipped weapon. The wide swing left the scorpion off balance, so I made my move. It raised its stinger high in an attempt to block the incoming attack. Seeing my opportunity, I dashed in, and swung my weapons at the creature’s tail. A sickening screech rang out as steel clashed with hardened bone, and with one last note I cut through the tail. Realizing it no longer had a means of attack, the scorpion hissed and scuttle back to it’s den. I collapsed onto the floor, panting. 

I curled up on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest and started sobbing. It was all too much and I couldn’t handle it. I had no idea what to do. There was still no sign of another exit, and it would only be a matter of time before the scorpion returned, or some other beast. I sank into despair as I began to realize I was going to die here, in this room. 

I don’t know how long I lay there, but eventually, I heard the stone door slide open, releasing a soft light. As it slowly slid upwards, I saw a figure emerge from the doorway, and walk over to me. I rolled onto my back and looked up. The figure spoke.

“So… what bring you down here?”


End file.
